Young Olympics
by Dragon of Despaire
Summary: The queen of London sends the Young Justice team an Invitation to partake in the 2012 London summer Olympics
1. BatGlare Vs Robin Pout

**HEY! this is my first fanfic and I just had this idea in honer of the 2012 London Olympics to include our favorite little heroes Mwahahaha**

"Please Batman!?" Robin said earning confused glares from everyone mentor and protege alike.  
"No"  
"Why Not!?" Robin yelled officially making the bravest person alive.  
Batman only offered the Bat-glare. Robin stood his ground.  
"No, and that's final." Batman growled.  
"Ok well you asked for it, I was just gonna beg but." Robin muttered. He peeled off his mask.  
'oh shit no not that he knows I can't say no. I have to stand my ground i'm still the adult here! I'm gonna have to stay strong, just don't look at him'  
Robin looked up maskless blue eyes stare intently at the daddy-bat and his eyes began to water uncontrollably. He sniffled a bit and batman couldn't handle it. He melted in front of everyone no less.  
"Fine" he said just as a tear threatened to slip over his wide eyes.  
Robin wiped his eyes and replaced his mask before turning to everyone and saying in the middle of a backflip "we're participating in the olympics!"


	2. Explanations and Pressure Points

The room froze. Well everyone but Robin who was flipping and being, well, an overhyped gymnast.  
"Allow me to explain because he won't stop till he collapses in exhaustion." Batman began glaring half-heartedly at his son. "Her majesty queen Elizabeth has invited Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian to participate in the 2012 London summer Olympics. On two conditions. One the original seven must make an appearance in the beginning of the opening ceremony. Two You all have to participate in more than one activity."  
"Sweet we are in the olympics and we can use our super powers...THIS IS AMAZING!" Wally said only to earn a well deserved punch from Artemis.  
"Well I can guess who is gonna do what but what am i supposed to do" M'gann said looking a little depressed.  
"Well first we need to figure out how to calm Robin down...Then the team can discuss what to partake in." Kaldur said taking a step in.  
there was a small thump and everyone looked to see Robin being cradled in Black Canaries arms. She only shrugged and said "Pressure points". Earning a Daddy-Bat glare. Causing everyone in a three mile radius to shudder.

**Hey vewies...thanks for the reviews its encouraging that 200 words was enough to strike some attention...but 200 mare words later I'm asking what sports should M'gann do? I'm at lost and I do read your reviews...And if you ever catch spelling issues sorry I'll make sure to go back and fix that...Well please help with ideas! My next post will be Wednesday.**


	3. Heart Attack

About 15 min. After Canary pulled her "Pressure point" act Robin awoke and nearly gave everyone a heart attack. Well falling off his bed and landing hard in a perfect split sounded painful to everyone. But Robin only gave his signature laugh and pushed up in a handstand before doing a back-bend and standing straight.  
"LEGO! OLYMPIC TRAINING TIME!" Robin suddenly shouted causing everyone to sweat drop when he disappeared.  
"Ya'know I sometimes think I shouldn't have taught him that." Batman mused out loud.

**Sorry for the super short chapter posting extra long one tomorrow...Next time on Young Olympics...Discussion Time...Mini Preveiw:**

**"WHAT! dude when they say a handful they mean like 5 max! Not 20 in 5 categories!"**

**"I have over 15 myself"**

**"WTF!"**

**BTW thanks 4 your input on what to do for M'gann...TTYL**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey sorry, but I'm gonna discontinue the story for a while I will post more eventually but school is a pain in my ass and I have stuff after school everyday so I only have weekends but I got a life so I will post more in June...after school ends so my next post will be June 27th unless I go on vacation then expect one on July 10th...sorry guys, thanks for your support so far...If I find time I will post a few chapter here and there and I promised soe random holiday specials for YJ during the times...sorry guys! Love ya all...


End file.
